Networking technologies for translating network (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP)) addresses, such as one-to-one network address translation (NAT), allow for flexible network topologies, such as private networks addresses behind a single public IP address. However, as the size of a network increases, multiple issues may result from the use of traditional NAT processes. For example, traditional NAT processes are frequently not collocated with provider equipment resulting in higher latency. Additionally, traditional NAT processes may create a point of demarcation of network control and visibility for reporting, thereby reducing a service provider's ability to monitor network performance. Furthermore, the use of virtual private network topologies allowing overlapping address space, for instance, as described in request for comment (RFC) 1918, inside a virtual routing/forwarding instance (VRF) of a public IP (PIP) layer 3 virtual private network (L3VPN) product may further exacerbate such issues.
Therefore, there is a need for approaches allowing for a NAT topology for large networks, particularly networks utilizing location/identity and virtual private network topologies.